


Slice of Life

by ForgottenStorm87



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Blood, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenStorm87/pseuds/ForgottenStorm87
Summary: Answer to Prompt #9 Hurt/Comfort for Love Reflection March MadnessRelena gets a minor work injury. Heero is there to help.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	Slice of Life

A hiss cut through the silence of the office followed by muffled words. Heero looked up from his laptop to find his charge staring down at her finger in pained annoyance. He shook his head. Paper cut. He watched as she opened her desk drawers, one after another in search, no doubt, of a bandaid. The corners of his lips curved ever so slightly into a smile as he made his approach to her desk.

"Relena." 

"I'm fine." Heero raised a brow. 

"You cut yourself."

"A paper cut. I'm fine. I just need to put a bandaid on it and-" he grabbed her hand and her eyes whipped up to meet his. Without thinking, he put her finger in his mouth, placed pressure on the wound with his tongue. He wasn't bothered by the coppery taste; blood was part of his past, but he hated the idea of hers being spilled for any reason. 

It didn't take long for the bleeding to stop. He released her finger and again, her eyes met his and a great deal of things swirled in those aqua depths. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Better?" She looked down at her finger and back to him. She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Good." He leaned in and kissed her softly before going back to his laptop. She never stopped smiling. 


End file.
